Mystic Falls '13
by RockChicBella
Summary: Bella and Edward go to Mystic Falls VA, for a break. What happens when they meet Elena. Stefan, Damon and Katherine. Not to mention Tyler the werewolf. Post Breaking Dawn and VD Season 2 after Tyler transforms
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight or Edward and Stefan would be mine**

**Chapter 1**

**Edward POV **

_Dear Diary, _

_I can finally spend a holiday with Bella, and only Bella. Renesmee's all grown up... well she's 7 but she looks and acts like a 17 year old, which annoys Bella like mad because she's the only 18 year old in the house. Anyway, Alice is taking Renesmee on a shopping trip around the states of the USA so Bella and I are going to Misty Falls VA. I'm looking forward to this... I just hope... We don't run into her... You remember her don't you, the only other girl I've slept with apart from Bella. Though I'm sure she's dead I haven't heard from her in years. But aside from the gloom and doom I can't wait to go, we're staying with a friend of Jaspers, Damon Salvatore at the Salvatore boarding house. Apparently he's some ancestor of the Damon Salvatore that served with Jasper in the Civil War and Jasper's the ancestor of the Jasper Whitlock that served in the Civil War. Damon doesn't know about vampires and Bella knows this, but it would be nice to meet Jasper's friend and there's acres of woods in Misty Falls so we should be okay. I hope. _

I closed my journal and put it in my rucksack, along with my pens, a book, _On the Road, _and my phone.

"Bella, you ready to go?" I called. My voice echoed around.

"Boo! Of course I am my lovely little vampire" Bella pulled my head down for a kiss, her hands knotted in my hair. This was one of the up sides of being married to a newborn, I could be as hard as I liked and don't have to worry about breaking Bella.

"Lets get into the car, we have to drive to Port Angeles Airport before our plane takes off."

"Fine." So stubborn.

**Bella POV**

I sneak a look at Edward driving, he looks focused on the road, strange. He's never focused when driving. He's only ever focused when he's scared, angry or tense.

_Edward, what's wrong...?_

I sent over to him, its so cool that he can now hear my thoughts when he's in my shield. Normally I use it for small things, but now he looked like he wanted to rip Aro's head off... That I had seen...

He looked over at me quickly,

"Nothing"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you tell me what's wrong!" But instead of answering he pulled into the parking lot at Port Angeles airport.

"Bella, your just imagining things!" My over active brain again.

"Need help Edward?" He only had his rucksack and over night bag. Same as me.

"Nope I'm fine." He had both bags slung over one shoulder, his rucksack on his other and my hand in his, I had taken my rucksack with me.

After checking in the bags and waiting for half an hour, we boarded the plane, I turned on my iPod and listened to music for the flight.

**Edward POV **

"Bella, can I borrow your book... I finished mine..."

"What! Your reading _On the Road... AGAIN!"_

"Actually, I just finished it... What book did you bring?"

"_Wuthering Heights._"

"What! Your reading _Wuthering Heights... AGAIN!"_

"Lets not read our books... Edward tell me a story about your life without me and before Alice and Rose."

"There's not much to tell"

"Carlisle told me you once had a girlfriend but she died when you where away at war during World War two"

"Katherine"

"Was that her name?"

"Katherine Pearce"

"Tell me about her... PLEASE"

How could I say no.

"It was September 1945, I was walking 'home' after hunting, in England where I lived at the time. Katherine was running and so was I. She was being chased by someone:

'Ma'am can I help you?' I asked, her hair was dark and long. Her dress was torn and she had blood around her mouth.

'How will you help me? I don't even know your name!'

'Edward Cullen.'

'Katherine Pearce.' Her eyes bore into mine, 'I need to get away from here.' A vampire I could smell him, he was on the hunt, Bella, remember James... Of coarse you do... Imagine him, only 50 times stronger."

**Bella POV**

Edward's eyes where filled with lust, until he mentioned James I had thought he had forgot I was there.

"So how did she die?" I instantly hated myself for saying that, Edward's eyes filled with pain.

"Edward, you don't have to tell me-"

"Bella you want to know I will tell you"

"Edward, your not my slave."

"I know."

Edward took a deep breath. Oh no...

"I signed up to fight in the war. I always wanted to fight in the war... But during the first war I was a newborn so it wasn't safe. I joined the RAF and flew the planes. I had just landed and was talking to a friend. I got sent a telegraph..."

Edward rummaged through his bag then pulled out his journal. I had never read his journal, I thought that Edward needed that privacy, even though he said I could look through it when ever I wanted. He pulled out an aged piece of paper.

_Dear Mr Masen Cullen,_

_I am sorry to inform you that your fiancée, Miss Katherine Pearce has died. She was killed during a Blitz attack on London last week, her body is missing but she has been confirmed dead._

The page was so old the rest of the telegraph was missing.

"You were engaged"

"Before I left"

"Edward..."

"Bella, I'm so sorry! You must think I still love Katherine, in truth I do and I had held onto her death everyday... and then I met you and my world became clear. I had found my other half, me true other half. For example, you sing and I play piano and guitar-"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW I SING!"

"Whenever you took a shower in the evenings as a human you would sing _Titanium_ or Black Eyed Peas or _Let me Sign, _and I heard you because of my vampire hearing..."

"Oh right.. sorry, so you still love Katherine."

"Kind of... But I love you more."

The plane had landed. We were in Misty Falls. And I could see Katherine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries**

**Chapter 2**

**Edward POV**

"Edward, when did you meet Katherine..." Strange... we were in arrivals and we were trying to find Damon, Bella was frozen on the spot.

"1945... Why?"

"How old was she at the time?"

"Same as me, 17"

"So if she was alive now... she would be 85"

"Yeah... Bella what's wrong?"

"Are you sure she wasn't a vampire."

"Yeah..." Bella pointed over to a girl that looked exactly like Katherine, with two men, around my age, the one with the black hair was Damon and the one with the sandy, serious look must be his brother Stefan.

"EDWARD! BELLA!" The dark haired on (Damon) called when he saw us I waved and walked over, Katherine smiled.

"Katherine, you should be 85 and DEAD!" I whispered

"How do you know Katherine?" The girl said, she looked at the serious one.

"Who are you and how do you know Katherine?" the serious one said, he was Stefan

"I'm Edward Cullen, more likely, who's that, and why does she look exactly like Katherine?"

"This is my _girlfriend _Elena."

"Wow, well maybe we could talk about this more in the car" Bella said, I was still staring at _Elena, _it had to be Katherine, maybe she was going under a different name.

I captured Bella's hand in mine and she looked at me.

_What are you thinking about?_

"Nothing" I mouthed, although she didn't look convinced. I looked at Elena and she turned to look at me. She stood on her toes to whisper in Stefan's ear, I could just about hear it:

"What's going to happen when he meets Katherine?" She looked back at me again. Stefan didn't answer.

We sat in the car, Stefan driving, Elena next to him, Bella, Damon and I were in the back. Damon and Bella were making polite chit- chat.

"So how long have you and Edward been together?"

"6 or 7 years" The conversation carried on like that for a while.

-**At Salvatore Boarding House (Stefan and Elena aren't there)-**

I sighed as I put my things on the bed.

"Edward?" I spun around to face Elena.

"Elena, your hair is longer... and weren't you with Stefan at your house..."

"Oh no I'm not Elena..."

"Katherine? YOUR DEAD, YOU DIED YOU SHOULD BE 85!" I exclaimed, then it dawned on my, "Unless your a... _vampire_."

"Well done Eddie, but I can't say you haven't been keeping secrets, Bella? Very weak, easy to take down" I froze

"Where is she?" I growled through my clenched teeth, instead of answering she came closer and looked into my eyes,

"Bella slept with Damon and you caught her, Edward, you know longer love her and you love me, as you always have." Bella... cheated on me. The words didn't seen real, and I couldn't remember it, but it felt true and I felt hatred towards her and love towards Katherine. I kissed her passionatly


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Credits go to Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith **

**Chapter 3**

**Katherine POV**

"I love you so much." Edward said, lying on his back on the bed. I rested my head on his bare chest.

"I love you to." I replied, who knew compelling a Stregoni Benefici vampire would be so easy, of coarse I had compelled Edward to move on after I 'died' but he didn't... Until he found _Bella._

"I can't believe I loved Bella once." Edward said staring at the ceiling. "I mean I should have known this would have happened, she drooled over that _dog _but I thought she loved me"

"Lies Edward, she never loved you, how do you know if she did, you can't read her mind you could have just been her trophy. She's a slut" **(A/N Bitchy Katherine) **

"What did you do with her anyway?"

"I threw her in the cells downstairs."

"And Damon?"

"He's sorting out a werewolf problem."

"Werewolves?" Edward said, slightly worried

"More like werewolf, we only have one, Tyler Smallwood, and he chains himself up, pathetic if you ask me I think we should embrace what we are, don't you Edward." I mocked, lets see how much he loved me. He nodded in agreement.

"And that means we drink... Human blood. Edward you must be so thirsty let me got you some, donated blood." Edward was still for a moment but nodded in agreement. I went and got my robe and went downstairs to the basement.

"Edward?" Bella whispered

"No honey its me and Edward won't be coming down to see you any time soon, after all you did sleep with Damon."

"What?! I would never. Let me out of here" She cried running into the door repeatedly.

"Now why would I do that? Anyway drink up Edwards having some." I threw in the donated blood and took two upstairs leaving Bella in the cell. I walked in the the room and sat next to Edward. He looked at the packet then at me drinking it, he opened it and drank it slowly. Compulsion was bliss!

**Bella POV **

"Bye Edward see you later" I heard Katherine call, the door opened and closed a car engine and she was gone. I quickly drank the blood, making me stronger and ran the the door, opening this time, I silently creped upstairs and looked for Edward. I found him in the drawing room listening to a Joan Jett vinyl CD. He turned around, his eyes crimson, on my way up I caught a sight of me, mine where a paler red, he must have drunk more than me. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Get your hand off me!" He said icily, his words burned through me.

"Edward-"

"Save it Katherine told me all about your tricks, you never loved me"

"Edward would you please-"

"No I will never fall for you again." I let my shield drop so he could hear me thoughts.

_Edward, I love you I always have, I've never loved anyone more than I've loved you _I showed him the memories I showed him in the meadow 9 years ago, something in his eyes changed and he sank to his knees. I took a step back thinking he would hurt me.

"Bella?" He said brokenly.

"Edward?"

"I'm a terrible husband."

"WHAT, no your not, your an amazing husband and father and brother and son and son-in-law and step son-in-law for Phil and friend and classmate and most of all Edward, your you"

"But-" I cut him off with a kiss and he responded pulling me down to the floor with me.

"Eddie? Where are you?" Katherine called from the hallway. Edward quickly pulled off his shirt and lay me on the floor and lay over me.

"Bella, you love me with all your heart okay. Just act like you do."

"I don't have to act." I started to kiss him like I did in our safe haven. Just as Katherine walked in I rolled Edward over so he was on the floor.

"EDWARD WHAT IS THAT SLUT DOING!" We carried on making out

"Edward?" She kept calling his name but we kept making out, she called me a witch and a slut and many other things but I didn't care I had Edward and he had me. Katherine left the room and came back, she pulled me off Edward and threw me across the room and stood over Edward, I noticed the wooden stake in her hand just as she plunged it into Edwards chest where his heart would be.

"Bella, I love you." He stuttered and released his breath and closed his eyes.

"EDWARD!" I ran over and cradled his head in my arms and pulled the stake out, "YOU BITCH YOU KILLED HIM, FIRST YOU LIE TO HIM AND THEN YOU KILL HIM! HE LOVED YOU AND TRUSTED YOU HOW DARE YOU!" I screamed Katherine just looked at Edward then walked out, the cracks in his chest grew larger and longer.

"Bella? Edward?" Damon called he saw Edward and I on the ground, "Oh my God!" was all he said, our secret was out, yet I knew he was a vampire as well.

"Please Damon, help him, I love him I would do anything for him."

"Would you let him drink human blood..." I thought about this for a bit, this would save Edward

"Yes."

**A/N Cliffy! So my question, should Edward live or die? PM me or review happy reading**

**BellaB123 xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

**Chapter 4**

**Bella POV**

_Dear Diary, _

_Its been three days, no ones seen Katherine, Damons looking for her and Elena and I are looking after Edward. Whose still out. Carlisle came and said that the stake plunged into his heart but not all the way through so he should come back, but he's to weak to move back to Forks. Carlisle has left and Damons back. Oh if Edward would just do something! The pain is crushing me! I could have done something! I was so close!_

"Bella, stop" Elena said

"I love him!"

"I know, I love Stefan, why don't I go and you talk to Edward ." She rose and walked out.

"Edward... this is really weird, like that time I was watching Jessica flirt with you, damn Emmett for that dare!" He moved his hand slightly. "And that time you started to play Joan Jett songs... That was really random, one minute your playing my lullaby then '_I LOVE ROCK 'N' ROLL' _I thought you had lost it... But it was cool, I didn't know you like rock... Oh and that time you added lyrics to my lullaby _'I've loved you for a Thousand years and I'll love you for a Thousand more!'_" His hand moved again.

"I do" He whispered

"What?"

"Love you" His eyes flickered

"Edward?"

"Morning..."

"EDWARD!"

"MY EARS!"

"Sorry! I've missed you... That's all"

"Where are we... and why are your eyes golden-"

"Oh yeah, I had animal blood... Last time you saw me they were red..."

"What! Your eyes are green... And why are you wearing trousers, your mother would get mad..."

"My _mother? _Edward, Renee's in Florida and she doesn't care if I wear skirts and dresses or not"

"But, woman have to wear dresses in polite society! And speaking of parents... Where are mine... this doesn't look like my house..."

"Edward, their dead... They have been for nearly a century now!"

"Then why do I still look seventeen!"

"Edward... What am I?"

"A woman, a human..."

"Anything else?" He thought for a moment

"My true love!"

"Edward, your playing with me, you know I'm a vampire come on get up" I playfully hit his chest

"Kristen, your insane! Honestly, but I guess that's why I love you" He kissed me

"Wait, Kristen, Edward my names Bella."

"Sure whatever Kristen, say whatever you want."

"Edward what year is it?"

"1917." The year Edward 'died' before he met me or Katherine or Carlisle...

"Edward you head down a friend of mine Damon is downstairs." I hoped he could hear me. Edward walked downstairs and I looked through his journal. A picture of a girl that looked exactly like me fluttered out, _Kristen 1917. _Was written underneath in Edward's neat script. Edward thought I was Kristen, and that he was living in 1917... Which means that he won't remember about being a vampire... and he's thirsty...

"ELENA! GET AWAY FROM EDWARD!" I ran down the stairs and knocked Edward away from Elena just before he could attack her.

"Elena, grab me the syringe in the drawer." I was struggling to keep Edward down. Elena threw the syringe over. "I'm so sorry Edward" I whispered before I stabbed Edward with the syringe.

"Bella?" Edward whispered and fell into sleep.

"BELLA? ARE YOU OKAY, WHATS WRONG WITH EDWARD? WHY DID HE ASK WHY I'M WEARING JEANS?"

"He's lost and alone, like all of us at one point. He's had to much death in his life..."

"He... wants to die?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to give him the best day of his life when he wakes up."

"What should we do with him till then? Cause Stefan and Damon will freak when they see him there."

"Ummm... Didn't think of that..." We exchanged a glare.

"Cellar." We both said in unison.

**Edward POV**

"_BELLA! MOVE OUT OF THE SUN! THEY'LL KILL YOU! I'M HERE I LOVE YOU!"_

"_You love her Edward, you never loved me!" Bella said dreamily, Felix and Demetri came out and dragged her away, I heard her neck snap._

"_BELLAAAA! NOOO I LOVE YOU" _

"_Edward?" Bella?_

"_EDWARD?" Bella..._

"_Edward wake up your safe with me" My eyes flickered and landed on Bella _

"_Bella!" I sighed with relief_

"_Edward, what are you talking about? Whose Bella? I'm Kristen... remember" This room..._

"_KRISTEN GET OUT!" _

"_Edward what are you talk-" _

"_KRISTENN! NO NO NO NO NO NO, PLEASE BE ALIVE!" Her heart stopped, she was gone_

"_Edward, its okay, its just a dream"_

"Edward!" Bella was cradling my head in her arms.

"Bella?"

"What am I? Who are your parents? Who am I? How did we meet? What year is it?"

"Vampire slash true love, Elizabeth and Edward Mason but they died so Carlisle and Esme, your Bella Marie Swan Cullen my wife, we met in Forks High School in the cafeteria but we sat next to each other in Biology and I almost killed you and we fell in love in the meadow, the year is 2013"

"Name three male actors."

"What the- Chris Hemsworth, Liam Hemsworth and Colin Firth"

"What's my favourite book?"

"Bella what's the point in this- _Wuthering Heights"_

"Yep he's okay"

"Bella... Didn't you choose Jacob?" 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight or Vampire Diaries, Joan Jett and Thor would end up in the story, but alas I don't... But Thor is awesome anyway...**

**Chapter 5**

**Bella POV**

"Yes Edward, I did choose Jake and you moved to England, went to Hogwarts and became the new Cedric Diggory..." Edward please don't leave me again...

"Then Mrs _Cullen _I don't think you would want to be in my company any more so maybe I should marry Katherine..."

"No no, Edward I-" I was cut of by his lips being pressed to mine I weaved my hands into his hair and put my legs around his waist.

"Bella... That hurts..." Oops...

"Sorry Edward, oh and Katharine's coming"

"Quickly bite my neck"

"Edward, what, no! I could kill you"

"Bella, trust me, you won't and don't stop drinking my blood, its old but it would taste good to you, this is something Caus taught me, he's an old friend of mine."

"Okay..." I started to kiss his neck then bit his artery.

"Aaagh" Edward moaned, and slowly slipped into unconscious, I would have stopped, but his blood was so good, I felt stronger, it stopped all needs for blood I had ever felt.

"Edward! Is he dead" Katherine said with forced concern, I continued to drink. "Edward?" He had stopped breathing and he had no more blood, I slowly rose.

"You want him? Come get him" A new edge was to my tone, this other woman wanted my Edward and she wasn't going to get him, Katherine charged, but I pushed her away, she rose slowly but I kicked her in the chest, I grabbed the needle on the side and lowered down to Katherine.

"Remember this, he's MINE and always will." I struck her with the needle and she drifted.

"EDWARD?" I ran over to him "EDWARD I'M HERE, BELLA, I STOPPED HER"

"B-B-"

"Yes Edward what do you need?"

"Your... B-B-L-"

"Here, my blood?" He nodded and I lowered my neck down so he could bite, I felt a sting and my blood going into him, he didn't drink all, like I had, but enough.

"Bella, I'm so sorry!"

"For what?"

"I made you do something against your will..."

"No no, Edward don't worry it was kinda cool actually, you know all kick ass and all..."

"You have a lot of questions for me"

"They can wait..."

"Bella..."

"Honestly they can"

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN CULLEN TELL ME NOW!" I shouted in mock anger

"Okay... Whose Kristen?"

"My first love" His voice was suddenly woeful

"What happened to her?"

"She died... Because of me"

"What.. How?"

"Remember Carlisle told you his theory that our gifts come through with our human traits... Aro wanted me, to change me, I first met him in a dark ally, but said no, he followed me in the end he thought if he killed the one I love I would join him, I didn't and caught the Spanish flu, he had something to clear up to do with Vladimir and Stefan, or Dracula 1 and 2 and Jacob calls them... Anyway Aro left and Carlisle saved me but Kristen is gone... Forever..."

"Edward, its not your fault!"

"It is! Bella, you don't understand if I was never born then Kristen would have lived beyond 18"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen don't you for one minute say you are a monster or worthless or shouldn't have been born! I love you and without you I would probably be married to Mike or Tyler... No I would be dead because Tyler's van would have crushed me in Forks High School car park."

"Don't remind me... You have another question?" he asked, he probably knew the answer as he knew me so well.

"I'm afraid to ask..."

"Don't be Bella." He stroked my face and hummed my lullaby

"That blood thing... What does it mean..."

"I'm yours"

"Seriously Edward..."

"Every woman that wants me, now noes that I belong to you, as you drank the blood first, but any man that wants you well you have the choice to turn them away or keep them"

"So your mine?"

"Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever"

"Because we're vampires"

"Yeah... So you have basically imprinted on me... The restrain I'm using right now not it kiss you is kill me"

"That makes two of us!" I crushed my lips to his, the world faded away and we were together, I pushed Edward down to the floor.

"Bella would you please stop tightening your legs around me it actually really hurts..."

"Sorry." He sat up and looked at me. "Any more questions Bella?"

"One more..."

"Yes..."

"Did you love Kristen more than me...?" I would have cried if I could, I had let my shield drop and all my thoughts were exposed to Edward, my nightmares when he left, watching him stress about Victoria, seeing Jane hurt him, the part of the vision when he fell down the earthquake, basically any memory I had when Edward was upset or alone or stressed about me. I looked up at him, his mouth was open and he was looking at nothing.

"Bella..." He whispered brokenly, he loved her more...

"Don't worry I'll go..."

"Bella... Why..."

"You think I'm an obsessive freak that has held onto only sad memories..."

"No no no no no, Bella, I love you more, seeing that has made my promise stronger... I will never leave you, never cause you stress or discomfort never upset you or make you insecure again... I promise."

"That's good... I don't like Florida"

"I love you Bella" He whispered

"I love you more"

"No you don't..." He kissed me

"IS IT SAFE?" Elena called from the top of the stairs.

"Edward, lie on the ground and take off your shirt" I whispered quickly, he smirked at my expression as I straddled his body

"Yeah Elena, its cool Edwards fine" I called up and proceeded to kiss Edward, we both heard Elena come downstairs.

"Ewww you two! GET A ROOM!" She squealed and ran out, I tried to pull away but Edward kept me in his embrace, I smiled against his lips. I was nice being married to _this _Edward.


End file.
